


I'm Just A Moment (Don't Let Me Pass You By)

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Unintentional Stalking, like for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick would admit that most of his days wouldn't be complete without anything weird going on and apparently, he was just going to campus when that weird thing started. There's this guy outside, standing in front of their lawn. He was wearing a black shirt and tight ripped jeans. He has this very noticeable hair color that people stare at when they pass by him.</p><p>This is <i>definitely</i> a normal day for Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Moment (Don't Let Me Pass You By)

Patrick would admit that most of his days wouldn't be complete without anything weird going on and apparently, he was just going to campus when that  _weird_ thing started.

There's this guy outside, standing in front of their lawn. He was wearing a black shirt and tight ripped jeans. He has this very noticeable hair color that people stare at when they pass by him.

"Uh... Hi?" Patrick attempted to start the already weird conversation.

The guy was definitely taller than him, his eyes beaming when Patrick acknowledged his presence. Like, seriously. How can you  _not_ notice his presence? He looks like the type of guy who gets lots of attention.

"Hi. I'm new to the neighborhood. I'm Alexander Gaskarth, by the way. But you can call me Alex." Oh. A new neighbor. Patrick didn't know they had a new neighbor. He didn't even remember anyone moving in the whole day yesterday. Not like Patrick was even outside. He was just holed up in his room the whole day playing his music.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Alex. So, uh... I have classes today so..." Patrick gives him a tentative smile and excuses himself as he passed by Alex.

 _"He seems like a nice guy."_  Patrick thought as he makes a stride to the bus stop. It was odd, but Patrick hears another set of foot steps behind him. Patrick must have guessed that it was just another commoner passing by.

But the longer Patrick walks, the more he's convinced the footsteps are actually following him. Maybe he's being paranoid. Or maybe he's not. Patrick walks faster in hopes of escaping the  _stalker? weirdo?_ Honestly, he doesn't care as long as he can get away from who ever it is.

He sees the bus stop but the foot steps behind Patrick are still following him. He decides to confront this weird stranger as he stops his tracks. As he halts abruptly, something collides from behind him and Patrick almost stumbles, when an arm catches him by the waist to stop him from falling.

When Patrick turns around to face the stranger-slash-stalker-slash-savior, it was actually Alex.

"...Hi." Alex grins sheepishly and Patrick blinks at him. He was still in shock by the sudden events, and by the arm holding him from falling off on the concrete.

"...Hi? Uh. T-Thanks?" He needs to stop greeting and thanking people like it was a question.

They stare at each other for what seems like minutes and Patrick would admit that Alex is good looking, despite that hair color, seriously, why _blue?_  " _N_ _ot that it matters since it brings character to Alex."_ Patrick thought.

He clears his throat in order to stop Alex from  _staring at him because he doesn't like being scrutinized that way!_

"Uh, Alex? T-The bus--" Patrick says meekly to get his attention.

"--prefer you stay in my arms instead." Patrick probably heard wrong. No way. Because Alex did  _not_ just use some weird pick up line on him.

Looks like Alex didn't exactly have any intention of saying that out loud it. He immediately lets go of Patrick's waist and moves a step back. The blush on his cheeks are evident as he tries to look everywhere but Patrick.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..." Alex mutters but the words were inaudible by the time the bus passes by them and makes a stop.

"Uh, hey. If you're riding the bus, we better go, okay?" Patrick says as he tries to change the subject. The relief crosses in Alex face and smiles.

They both ride the bus together, and it was a good thing it wasn't crowded in the morning. They both found seats next to each other. Patrick sat by the window. It's always his favorite spot. He loves feeling the fresh air in the morning as the bus makes it's move.

It was quiet for the rest of the ride. And Patrick wonders why Alex is so silent. He looks over to Alex to see him typing in his phone.  _"Where is he even going?"_

"Alex? Where are you going?"

Alex looks up from his phone. "Wherever you're going."

Before Patrick could even say that he was crazy or weird or that _you're freaking me out please stop stalking me_ , Alex chuckles, probably at Patrick's expression, and continues to speak.

"I was suppose to talk to you about that. Mom says I should go to your place since your Mom and my Mom met yesterday. Your Mom says I should go to the campus with you so I'll know the way." He shrugs.

Now Patrick definitely think he's crazy.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were at my house?" Patrick asks, not even hiding the surprise in his voice.

Now Alex just looks sheepish. "I was gonna tell you but you were in a hurry and... I kinda got distracted." Alex says this as his gaze shifts to Patrick's lips and he just knows this is trouble.

"And besides, you never even introduced yourself." Alex smirks as his gaze return to Patrick's eyes.

Now it's Patrick's turn to look embarrassed. He didn't even introduce himself to Alex and he can already see the disappointment in his mother's face. He's sure as hell know his Mom didn't raise him to be a snob despite being a socially awkward person.

"Ah. Sorry. I'm Patrick Stump, by the way." Patrick tries, just to make it up to him.

Alex laughs, and Patrick can feel him by the way he laughs so openly when their shoulders come in contact.

"I know. Your Mom told me yesterday." He says as he sends goofy grin at Patrick and while Patrick knows he should be annoyed at someone making fun at him, the glee on Alex's face makes him less annoyed about it.

They were dropped off by their stop. And by that little time, he got to know his new neighbor a little better. He was quite a joker and a little goofy. He worries that the guy doesn't seem to have a filter when he speaks. But Patrick knows that Alex is a good person. And that's good enough for him.

Students were bustling by the time they reached school together. Alex gives out a small whistle as he looks at the campus. Their campus is probably bigger than his previous one.

"I still have a bit of time left, so do you want me to give you a tour or something?" Patrick asks and tries his best to ignore the stares the people give them as they walk by.

Alex shook his head. "Nah. I'll just go to their main office."

"You know the way? How about I come with you?" Patrick offers because he's worried Alex might experience the same predicament he had when he started as a freshman in this school. He got lost until this guy, who was now his best friend, found him standing awkwardly at the hallway.

The little smile that Alex gives him makes him feel weird. Alex shooks his head again, his smile becoming wider.

"I'll be fine. You have classes, remember? And besides, I'm a big boy now." Alex laughs heartily and if Patrick would be honest, he wouldn't mind seeing Alex smile and laugh for a long time.

"Okay then. See you later, I guess?" Patrick sends him a warm smile, and Patrick isn't exactly the type of person that warms up to others that easily. It's silly. Because with Pete, his best friend, it took him almost a year before he got used to Pete. And while he thinks Alex is kinda like Pete, he's not exactly  _Pete._ It surprises him that it just took a bus ride with Alex. Maybe Pete is rubbing off on him.

"Yeah. See you. You'll never know, maybe we become classmates." Alex winks and gives him another grin before he leaves.

As Patrick stares at his retreating figure, he thinks this new semester would be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that I need to stop making new prompts and making new ships and continue my other stories but jfc I had this dream where Alex keeps following Patrick everywhere like a puppy and if that's not a sign I don't know what is.
> 
> Should I continue this fic though because it just really happened and I dunno.  
> @w@;


End file.
